la edad no importa
by ga.anahi cullen
Summary: el titulo lo dice la edad no importa porfa pasen y léanla


Los personajes no me pertenecen a un que si quieren me pueden regalar a Edward o jaspear la historia fu inspirada en una historia que no recuerdo mucho pero dice mucho la frase del título de la historia Y también en la canción de host back la razón eres tú  
>La edad no importa<p>Estaba llegando a mi casa de la escuela y lo primero que ice fue saludar a mi mama con un beso en la mejilla y le dije que no bajaría a comer y me fui a mi cuarto y encendí la computadora para conectarme en el Messenger y no estaba nadie conectado pero de todos modos lo deje a si esperando a que Alice se conectara de mientras en pese a hacer la tarea cuando sonó la alarma de que alguien me avía escrito y cuando vi quien era casi y me desmayo era Edward cullen que decía<p>

**Edward: hola bella **

Edward tenía 17 años era el chico más hermoso de todo el mundo y yo lo quería solo avía un problema y es que yo era 4 años menor que el

**Bella: hola Edward**

En esos momentos medaban tantas ganas de decirle que lo quería más que como a un amigo y entonces recordé la plática que tuve con Alice en el colegio y me decidí por seguir su consejo se lo i va a decir

**Bella: te tengo que decir algo**

**Edward: sí que es**

Se lo i va a decir y ojala que responda de la misma manera que yo

**Bella: Edward te amo**

Listo se lo dije pensé mientras serraba mis ojos mientras sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas y los abrí cuando escuche el sonido de su respuesta

**Edward: yo también te amo pero yo tengo 17 y tú 14 **

Me respondió y lo único que pensé era maldita diferencia de edades pero lo que leí al último fue lo que me destrozo

**Edward: y aparte estoy saliendo con una de mi edad**

Y ahí fue cuando no aguante mas y me desconecte no quería saber nada del mundo el no me amaba era mentira lo que decía y si era por la edad a mi no me importaba yo solo quería dejar de sentir dolor dejar de vivir y fue cuando lo decidí si ya no quería vivir esto tenía un buen remedio matarme y es lo que aria con una naba me y va cortando los brazos pero antes de dejar de vivir para siempre le iba a dejar un regalo a Edward y con un plumón rojo escribí en la pared ___**LA EDAD NO IMPORTA **_y con eso ultimo me metí la navaja en lomas hondo de mi corazón que es donde más me avía hecho daño y con eso solo sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra el piso

**Pov Edward **

No sé porque le avía dicho eso cuando la única verdad es que yo solo la quería a ella y a nadie más si la perdiera no se qué aria con migo mismo pero para distraerme un poco baje a la sala donde estaban mis hermanos con sus novias y mis padre estaban viendo las noticias cuando termine de bajar las escaleras me senté en el sillón libre cuando termine de sentarme pasaron en las noticias algo que me rompería el corazón

**Les informamos que esta misma tarde en la casa del jefe de policía se encontró a su hija Isabela en su cuarto con las venas cortadas pero lo que mas llamo la atención es que en una de las paredes de su cuarto ****LA EDAD NO IMPORTA**** a un no se sabe si Isabela está viva o muerta pero lo más seguro es que este muerta **

Después de eso solo sentí el cuerpo de Alice aventándose contra el mío pegándome puñetazos con sus manos pero eso no me importo ni me llego doler la mitad del dolor que sentía al ver esa noticia maldita sea por mi culpa ella murió _**ella tenía razón la edad no importa **_pero de nada serbia darme cuenta de eso ahora eso no aria que bella reviviera cuando estaba a punto de irme a mi cuarto el teléfono de Carlisle son y me izo una señal con la mano para que no me fuera cuando colgó no que do viendo a todos especialmente a mí y Alice y medio la noticia más grande del mundo nos dijo que bella seguía viva pero que necesitaban hacerle un trasplante de corazón y por fortuna avía uno pero que lo necesitan urgente para que el la operara y con esa noticia me dieron una esperanza para iniciar una nueva vida en la cual esta vez no desaprovechare y la viviré con bella

Ya avían pasado 5 horas des de la noticia y también desde que vi a bella entrar en el quirófano cuando la vi sentí enojo con migo mismo por a verla herido de esa forma que por mi culpa se estuviera de batiendo entre la vida y la muerte de repente entro Carlisle por las puertas dobles y nos anuncio a todos que la operación avía sido todo un éxito y que bella avía aceptado el corazón bien

Al día siguiente todos pasaron a verla ya que ya avía despertado pero yo no pase junto con ellos ya que yo necesitaba hablar con ella a solas y cuando todos salieron yo entre y lo primero que vi fue a ella llorando viendo asía lanada y eso me rompió el corazón

**-hola bella**

**-hola Edward como estas**

**-bien pero esa pregunta yo debería hacer tela a ti** _vi que ella y a replicar así que le puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios y con la mirada le di a entender que necesitaba decirle algo – **bella lo siento tu tenias razón la edad no importa perdóname por a verte dicho que yo tenía novia cuando no es cierto yo te amo a ti y si tú me lo permites quisieras ser mi novia mi futura es posa y todo lo que le siga yo solo quiero acerté feliz y compensarte este dolor que te icé te amo te amo de verdad lo ago y perdóname se que una vida no alcanzara para decirte lo mucho que te amo-**pero antes que pudiera seguir ella me beso y yo le correspondí sabiendo que esta vez estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Fin

Dejen reviews porfi besitos y mordidas


End file.
